Darkness
by Namine Nobody Kiari
Summary: Riku returns from the darkness as it's king. He desires a queen and chooses his dear, old friend Sora. Axel is also back and finally gets what he's wanted all along, Roxas. Will Sora and Roxas submit to the darkness before their friends find and rescue hi


I DO NOT OWN kINGDOM HEARTS.

THANK YOU TO MY WONDERFUL BETA ICE DEMON ALLYSANDRA, GO CHECK OUT HER STORIES SHE'S AMAZING.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

Sora was sitting on the tree with Namine, Kairi, and Roxas talking about how they could possibly get Riku back. So far they had come up with nothing when the door to the darkness opened and two figures in cloaks walked out. Right away, Sora and Roxas called their keyblades to their sides and pushed Kairi and Namine out of their way prepared to fight. But as they rushed at them, the two figures jumped out of the way and pulled off their hoods. Sora was facing one and Roxas was facing the other.

"Axel?" asked Roxas.

"Riku?" asked Sora.

"Got it memorized?" Axel said using his favorite phrase causing Roxas to run to him hugging his best friend.

"God, Axel, I thought you died. I was so worried." The blonde declared.

"Aw Roxy, that's cute. But see I'm ok." Sora wasn't as sure but still embraced his long time friend. "Riku, how did you guys get back? How did you get away from the darkness? King Mickey said it was impossible and that the darkness would consume you."

"Sora, we'll have time for questions later. Right now I just want to spend time with you." Riku sent a glare at Kairi as Axel sent one at Namine that was missed by everyone but them "And only you." the silveret finished. It seemed as though the girls were unfazed by the glares as they walked to the boys and took hold of them and pulled them away. Kairi turned to the boys "Neither of you find it the least bit weird that they just came out of the door of darkness?"

"No, do you?" Roxas seemed insulted that the whore in pink would say anything even remotely bad about his friend, one of his only comrades during his stay in The World That Never Was. He knew he would never get his other friend back. He watched the shadows consume Xion shortly before meeting up with Sora. As they continued talking, no one seemed to notice the slight movement in the shadows. As Kiari and Namine had taken the boys away no one but the silveret noticed the growl coming from the fiery redhead. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Kill the little whore hanging on my Sora and the blonde bimbo? Oh yeah." Riku smirked. Seeing them both die, especially Kairi, would make him very happy.

"Let's send Zexion to spy on them." Axel suggested. Riku just smiled and snapped. "Already done, my friend."

Just then a small figure in a cloak stepped out of the shadows and bowed "You may rise Zexion, what have you found?" Zexion rose as his leader spoke then opened his book showing the scene that had happened just moments ago. As the scene played out for them, Axel couldn't keep the smile from his face. "It seems my little Roxy already knows I'm the one he'll be with." Riku, meanwhile, was angry with how his dear friend Sora was acting. He was supposed to have run to him with open arms and not let him out of his sight.

Instead he was talking with the whore and not even defending him. He would learn his place soon enough. Zexion heard the voices first and stepped back into the shadows seconds before the group came back onto the platform arguing. Roxas specifically speaking over the others so he could be heard looked at Axel and Riku. "Would you two like to come with us to the annual carnival tomorrow? The fireworks display is tomorrow night."

"I forgot about that, but that's on the mainland, isn't it?"

"Yeah, we were gonna leave soon. Would you guys like to stay at our hotel?" Roxas and Sora lived on one of the smaller Islands off the main Island. Therefore, they reserved rooms at Destiny Hotel in order to be able to get to the jobs they had at Destiny Carnival quicker. Both males agreed quickly and sat with their friends. After talking for almost an hour, they got in their boats and started the trip over to the mainland. Axel with Roxas, Riku with Sora, and Kiari with Namine. When they got there they went straight to the hotel and showed Axel and Riku where they would be staying.

Since they had not expected Riku and Axel, they had reserved two rooms with two twin beds apiece. With the two additions, that meant that Riku and Sora were sharing one bed and Axel and Roxas would share the other while the girls occupied the second room. The next morning. they all woke up and got ready for the day. When everyone was ready, they headed to the carnival discussing their plans. Riku and Axel were pleasantly surprised to discover that the boys had signed themselves up for a shift at the kissing booth. They planned to keep them company for the majority of their shifts.

What shocked them more was that all people doing the kissing booth had to wear flavored lip gloss, but they weren't giving any clues as to what flavors they were planning on using. The only hint they gave was that they were both fruits but luckily for Axel and Riku, those two had the first shift. So after buying their tickets, they joined the boys at the booth. Since it was still early, they helped set up and had everything ready in half an hour.

"So when does it open, Roxy?" Axel asked. Roxas grumbled at his disliked nickname but there was no telling Axel.

"At nine." he replied. "But it's only eight-thirty! Why did you make us come so early?" Axel asked curiously.

"Fine but we're first." Axel gave a sly smile to Roxas who just shook his head and laughed. As everyone else was talking, Riku walked away from the group and started into the wooded area just beyond the carnival before stopping and looking towards the shadows where a small figure stepped out and bowed. "Rise Zexion, what news have you brought me this time, my faithful cloaked schemer?"

"Yes my lord," he said standing up. "The first thing is this." He opened his book showing Riku a scene that must have happened before he arrived in Destiny Islands. Kairi and Sora were discussing how to get him back when Sora whispered "I love you, Kairi." and she whispered the same back before Sora leaned in and kissed her. Then the vision got fuzzy before clearing back up and showing Roxas and Namine kissing on a couch. Roxas had already removed his shirt and it looked like his pants would be next. Again the scene faded before clearing back up to show Sora and Roxas each down on one knee proposing to Kiari and Namine. Zexion closed the book. "The other thing my lord, is that there is a rumor going around that Sora and Kiari are trying to have a child." Riku's fury exploded as he called his keyblade to his hand swiping it around cutting down four of the trees around them.

After calming himself down, Riku walked back to where the group was. He got there just as people began walking through the gates and sent Axel a look before putting down his tickets in front of Sora, grabbing him by the shirt, and pulling him over the counter before kissing him with all the passion he could muster. As he slowly trailed his tongue along Sora's lip, the young brunette gasped and Riku took the chance to enter his mouth and explore every inch with his tongue enjoying the fact that Sora seemed to be kissing him back with just as much passion.

As he slowly pulled away, he smiled noticing that Sora seemed dazed. "Paopu? Yummy." Sora nodded with a slight blush that Riku almost couldn't resist. Riku looked over to see Axel in a very similar position with his tongue in Roxas' mouth and Roxas' arms around his neck. When he pulled away he was wearing his trademark smirk and said, "I love cherries Roxy, I'm so glad you remembered."

"We'll come back around after your shift to pick you guys up, maybe even before for round two." Riku said with a smile before bringing Axel over to one of the roller coasters. When they were far enough away, that they wouldn't be heard Axel looked at Riku. "So what did Zexion find?" Riku hesitated.

"You are not going to like this, Ax." He said at last.

"When do I ever like things Zexion says?" Axel rolled his eyes.

"When he lets you get in his pants."

"So true, I don't call him Sexy Zexy for no reason." he said laughing, then turning serious he asked "So what did he say?"

"Well for starters, Sora is in love with Kairi, they are engaged and trying for a baby." Riku replied.

"So, Sora needs to be taught a lesson. What did he find out about Roxas?"

"Well things are pretty hot and heavy with those two, and they are engaged too." said the silveret.

"Didn't seem that way at the booth but I guess Roxy thinks he can just do whatever he wants, I'll teach him differently soon enough. Does he think he can just fuck with my emotions without consequence? Who the hell does he think he is?" Axel fumed.

"Ax, calm down. We will have them back at the castle soon. Then they are finally ours and only ours. You can show Roxas that he belongs to you then. If we try anything too early you will scare them both off, and then what will we do?"

"You're right Ku." Axel sighed.

"Aren't I always?" Riku smirked.

"Yes of course." They both laughed and got on the coaster. After the coaster, they went on a few other rides before going back to the booth with the rest of the group. The boys' shift was ending so they waited for the last couple people to be finished then took the boys' hands and pulled them over to the games. "Come on Roxy, I'll win you whatever you want. How does that sound?" Axel asked.

"Sounds like you're as cocky as ever." The blonde commented.

"Don't act like you don't like it." Axel smirked.

"Yeah Sora, I will win you whatever you want too." Riku said.

"Well, you were always really good at these games." Sora replied.

"So is that a yes I can?" Riku asked smiling.

"Yes you can, Riku." Said Sora. When they got to the games, they told the boys to each pick what they wanted. Sora chose a small stuffed heartless and Roxas chose a small stuffed heart with flaming wings. Both Riku and Axel were able to win the prizes quickly and gave them to the boys who smiled and happily took them.

Then they decided to all play a couple different games before going to get lunch. They got a large pepperoni pizza with extra cheese, bread sticks, spicy chicken wings, and they each got a drink. Sora got a Paopu Fruit Juice, Riku got an iced coffee with whipped cream, Axel got a Wild Cherry Smoothie, Roxas got a Raspberry Iced Tea with extra sugar. Kairi and Namine were forced to sit at separate tables as there was no room for them. The redhead sipped her Mountain Dew and Namine gulped down her Pepsi and they glared at the offending men who just showed up.

After lunch the rest of the day was spent riding every ride there. From the carousel to the ferris wheel and all the roller coasters. Before they knew it, it was getting dark and everyone was getting ready for the fireworks display. Riku, Axel, Sora, Roxas, Kiari, and Namine were one of the first groups at the opening where they were setting off the fireworks so they stood in front. Riku wrapped his muscular arms around Sora's waist and rested his head on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed his cheek before sending Kairi a look that clearly said 'Come any closer and die'. That of course she ignored and walked over taking Sora's hand.

Axel meanwhile was pressed against Roxas' back with his hands in Roxas' front pockets and his mouth attached to the blonde's neck. When he noticed Namine had taken Roxas' hand he looked over seeing that Kairi had taken Sora's, he would not stand by idly while these sluts tried to take their men. Unseen by anyone, he waved his hand quickly towards the ground between the two girls starting a small fire that caused them to both jump out of the way.

When Sora and Roxas looked at them asking what had caused them to act the way they did, they both pointed between them exclaiming there was a fire. But when the boys looked there was nothing there. Axel held in a victorious laugh and Riku hid a smirk.

After the girls had calmed down, everyone decided that the girls should go to the rooms and they would go later after the fireworks. About twenty minutes after the girls went back, the fireworks display finished and the younger two males were feeling very tired. Axel and Riku offered to carry them back to the hotel. The normal five minute walk would up taking them twice as long because of the extra weight but neither Axel nor Riku could find reason to complain as they laid their loves down on the beds.

After making sure both boys were comfortable, they walked back outside where Zexion was waiting. "It happens tonight." Riku informed. His aqua eyes glowed in the dark

* * *

><p>EVIL FURBY SAYS "PWEASE REVIEW...OR PERISH!"<p>

P.S.~YES I DID GET PERMISSION FROM ICE DEMON ALLYSANDRA TO USE HER EVIL FURBY.


End file.
